Families with a high density of alcohol-dependent persons have altered endogenous central nervous system (CNS) opioid activity compared to offspring from families with no history of alcoholism. This study will attempt to demonstrate by enhanced hormonal, behavioral and physiological sensitivity to opioid receptor blockage induced with naloxone.